The studies of the biosynthesis of cardenolides and related problems are pursued. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Synthesis and C-25 Chirality of 26-Hydroxycholesterols. R. K. Varma, M. Koreeds, B. Yagen, K. Nakanishi and E. Caspi. J. Org. Chem., 41, 000 (1976). Biosynthesis of Sterols by a Yeast Homogenate. Incorporation of Mevalonic Acid into Cholesta-5, 7, 24-trien-3 beta-ol and 5 alpha-Cholesta-7, 24-dien-3 beta-ol. J. P. Moreau, P. J. Ramm and E. Caspi. Eur. J. Biochem., 56, 393-402 (1975).